Ojos Carmesí
by Caco.sheep
Summary: Alice había tenido extrañas visiones desde antes de ser abruptamente convertida. Pero aquellas sólo presagiaban un lúgubre futuro que se cernía inevitablemente sobre todas sus acciones... Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen para nada.


Hola!! :D Este es el primer fic de Twilight que escribo… Espero que haya salido bien; sucede que soy nueva en y todavía no lo entiendo muy bien…

Sé que hay otro fanfiction con este título, y mil disculpas al autor!! Recién cuando lo iba a publicar me dí cuenta y no puedo cambiarle el título porque arruinaría la esencia de la historia… Por eso, lo siento!!

Bueno… Espero sus reviews: quejas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, amenazas de asesinato (¿?), lo que sea…

Muxos besos!

Ojos carmesí

La historia que voy a relatar sucedió hace mucho tiempo, en una época en que la alta sociedad aún estaba envuelta por un velo de fantasía y, mientras que la gente común elevaba sus plegarias al cielo rogando por los hijos que entregaban su vida en honor a la patria durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, mi familia celebraba fastuosas fiestas y gozaba de una bendición sin mérito al no tener familiares integrados en la fuerza militar.

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, y mi infancia transcurrió bajo los cuidados de una familia arribista en un pequeño pueblo de los Estados Unidos, donde el sol hacía tiempo que no se vislumbraba a través del cielo encapotado, y los frondosos árboles ocultaban su efímero resplandor en el crepúsculo.

Desde el día de mi nacimiento fui criada con todas las comodidades posibles de una familia acaudalada, y mis padres siempre me otorgaban todo aquello que deseaba. A pesar de lo que aparenta la situación, yo no era hija única, de hecho, era muy apegada a mi hermana Cinthia, pero mis padres sentían una seria preferencia hacia mí, pues había nacido con una inteligencia casi sobrehumana. Y, sin embargo, el día en que debieron desaparecer mi recuerdo, todo vestigio de su afabilidad se difumó en el olvido…

Luego de dos meses transcurridos de mi quinceavo cumpleaños, comencé a tener extrañas visiones, que siempre presagiaban desgracias. Y todas tenían un factor en común muy singular: en todas aquellas visiones, un par de ojos carmesíes refulgían furtivos en la oscuridad, al acecho, esperando por un instante de debilidad para atacar.

Al principio, mis padres creyeron que se trataba de otro de mis caprichos; luego, indagaron en la posibilidad de que sufriera desvaríos por algún tipo de enfermedad. De hecho, rondaba por el pueblo una epidemia de gripe española, y ellos temían que me convirtiera en otra víctima; pero no era así, y, luego de incontables pesquisas, llegaron a la conclusión de que su hija predilecta, aquella tan agraciada con el don de la inteligencia, había sucumbido ante la locura propia de tantas mentes brillantes que se desperdician en sueños delirantes.

Por esta razón, temerosos de que su impecable reputación se extinguiera bajo los rumores de una hija demente, antes de internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico, decidieron abandonarme en un bosque aledaño, con la ilusión de que el silencio y la soledad de aquel sitio me otorgaran el juicio para aclarar mis convicciones y retractarme de aquellas ideas sobre que era capaz de ver el fatídico futuro que nos aguardaba. Lo que ellos nunca sospecharon, era que el destino final de mis visiones se forjaba a medida que adoptaban esta decisión, ya que yo tenía mi propia misión: descubrir la razón oculta tras mis pesadillas conscientes.

Abandonada en el bosque, bajo el dosel protector de las ramas de los árboles, pude ser capaz de dedicarme íntegramente a mis visiones. Las imágenes se agolpaban unas tras otras en una sucesión borrosa, y el sentimiento se volvía casi tangible. Podía sentir la nostalgia, como si todo aquello que veía ya me hubiera sucedido, y no fuera más que un recuerdo del pasado, en vez de un presagio del futuro. El factor común siempre presente: aquellos ojos teñidos de sangre de una magnificencia que resultaba casi ridícula, en comparación con la inquietud que infundían en mí ser. Y, finalmente, todas aquellas imágenes de propósito insondable cobraron sentido y se transformaron mediante un movimiento vertiginoso en un plano perfectamente visible: Aquellos ojos ávidos de sangre, ocultos detrás de los árboles, aguardaban agazapados el momento en que el soldado herido se debilitara lo suficiente para tomar su vida sin la necesidad de acallar sus gemidos de dolor. Para aquellos ojos expertos, todo sería muy fácil, todo se realizaría con una gracilidad y celeridad absoluta… Si no fuera porque yo iba a impedírselo.

Decidida y excitada por la adrenalina, corrí velozmente hacia el punto exacto donde se encontraba el cazador. Ya había circulado por ese sitio antes; lo conocía perfectamente. Y allí estaba el soldado, sollozando agitado, deshaciéndose en gemidos estertóreos. Me acerqué a él con tal rapidez que sus ojos desorbitados por la agonía fueron incapaces de vislumbrarme en un principio y, al instante siguiente, me encontraba desplomada en el suelo. El cazador rugía furioso sobre mi pecho, sus dientes resplandeciendo en una mueca de aversión y, aún así, seguía pareciendo eternamente bello.

No tardé más de dos segundos en reaccionar, y mi mano ya se encontraba presionando mis bolsillos en busca de algún objeto que fuera útil para defenderme. No encontré más que un viejo encendedor de familia que estaba supuesto a usarse para encender una fogata precaria, pero sería suficiente. Su llama azulina se contorsionó presa del viento hasta revivir al rozar las ropas de mi curioso atacante. En seguida, huyó receloso de la llama y se adentró en el bosque sigilosamente... No sería hasta mucho tiempo después que volvería a ver su rostro.

Horas después, con el cuerpo sangrante del soldado entre mis brazos y lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, llegué hasta la puerta de aquel que en un tiempo fue mi hogar.

Mi madre me recibió entre gritos desesperados, mi padre me observó en un silencio acusante, y yo no fui capaz de reaccionar. El cuerpo inerte y demacrado del soldado se deslizó entre mis brazos y cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Mi madre ocultó el rostro sollozante en el pecho de mi padre. La mucama alejó a mi hermana de mí, intentando protegerla del monstruo sanguinario que ellos veían en mí desde su perspectiva. Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí al suelo con la mirada oculta entre el cabello.

-Eran… ojos carmesíes…- Fue lo único de lo que fui capaz de murmurar en un lúgubre susurro.

Recuerdo, a través de mis pupilas dilatadas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, haber podido ser capaz de ver el amanecer, suceso extraño en aquel pueblo de sempiternas lluvias. Mi último amanecer… Pues luego, me esperarían los incesantes años de oscuridad bajo el encierro del hospital psiquiátrico. Y vería el crepúsculo vespertino ocultarse cada día en mis oscuras pesadillas, en mis sombrías visiones; y entre las sombras, siempre aparecerían, triunfantes, aterradores, eternos… sus ojos carmesíes… Los ojos de un vampiro…

FIN


End file.
